


在？你妈觉得你快没了给你讨了个媳妇儿冲冲喜（19）

by niyuechenxi



Category: chongxi-19
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:08:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22506817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niyuechenxi/pseuds/niyuechenxi
Kudos: 8





	在？你妈觉得你快没了给你讨了个媳妇儿冲冲喜（19）

-52-  
敖丙的主动让哪吒一时之间没反应过来。  
他媳妇儿向来不是一个主动的人，这般直接翻上他身子的情况更是前所未见。过去每每行床事时，敖丙总是羞得不行，或是直将脸埋入被褥、或是闭着眼别开脸，顶多在自己的调侃下半主动地给个吻。  
今日的主动委实少见，哪吒便撤了手，玩味地看着敖丙，静待他的下一步动作。

敖丙将脸埋在哪吒肩窝，似是闭上了眼这件事便不会发生了，颇有种掩耳盗铃之感。  
他微抬高腰，纤细的腰身因此拉出一条优雅的曲线，自精致的蝴蝶骨起至尾脊零零散散地落着微红的吻痕，臀部微抬起，便能瞧见在上一场情事中他留下的清晰手印。  
哪吒的喉结猛然一动，眸中情欲翻滚，似是一头破笼野兽，要将眼前的枕边人拆分吃净，非如此便不能平息。  
敖丙伸手轻握住哪吒早已硬挺起来的性器，抵住穴口时动作微顿，颇有些视死如归之感。而后柔软腰身随着坐下的动作消失在哪吒视线中，蜜穴内温湿的软肉主动包裹上炙热的性器时，哪吒忍不住发出一声舒服的喟叹。  
先前情事中射出的东西还留在里面，肉穴依然留有粘滑淫液用以润滑，阳物的进入能说是畅通无阻。随着敖丙身位的降低，食髓知味的媚肉争先恐后地缠绕上来。  
哪吒没想到敖丙这么心急，竟是要在短短的时间内直接将他完全吞入体内，炽热肉棒直直深入穴心。引得伏在他身上的敖丙浑身一颤，喉间溢出一声破碎的呜咽。  
这深度……便是哪吒平日里都不敢起始便直入至此……

敖丙深吸了口气，到了这个地步便也没有后退的余地了，他干脆紧紧地闭上了双眼，两手紧紧地抓住哪吒的双臂，而后强行按捺住自己内心的羞怯，动作虽然生涩，却是自己动了起来。  
敖丙的身体崩的很紧，蝴蝶骨并着腰脊挺得笔直，但却是努力地使小穴放松下来，好让哪吒不会觉得难受。

房内安静的很，仅有哪吒压抑着的沉重呼吸与淫糜的水声，细微却清晰，使得敖丙将头埋得更低了些。

一股快感自交合处乍然窜起，顺着尾椎一路而上，迅速攀升，敖丙在哪吒怀中一颤，手一滑差点没能抓住哪吒的手臂。  
哪吒低低笑了一声，强行将人的头掰来对着自己，不知是羞的还是闷的，敖丙的眼尾红得彻底，直直燃到耳根子，整张脸都被红霞覆盖着。眼睫上沾着细小的水珠，那双眼雾蒙蒙的像是隔着一面水镜。  
委实可爱了些。

双手自鬓发间插入敖丙冰蓝色的长发中，哪吒微抬起身，温软的唇贴上敖丙的，而后舌尖轻挑而入，缠上敖丙的舌。他的眼里带着笑，手自发顶滑至敖丙腰际，在往下去，双手便托住了柔软的两瓣臀。  
唇齿相缠间，哪吒舌尖灵巧地扫过敖丙口中每一寸。再分开时，拉出一道银丝，在昏暗的烛火下晕开淫糜的光。敖丙只觉自己像是一尾脱了水的鱼，这时也只能伏在哪吒胸膛大口大口呼吸着，他的脸红得彻底，沾了水的薄唇红润，闪着莹亮的水光。  
哪吒笑声低沉，带着情欲的沙哑、随着拂过鬓边的温热吐息落在敖丙耳中：“这么急作甚？……看来是我还不够努力。”  
他手下用力托起敖丙，缓缓坐直起身子。敖丙脑中一片空白，哪吒那物什还埋在他身体里，他只能本能地攀附着哪吒。  
那双布满暧昧红痕的长腿下意识缠上哪吒的腰，又粗又热的性器一贯到底，恰巧擦过那点时，敖丙再也压抑不住，惊呼一声。仰着头，自胸脯沿着脖颈而上，显现出优雅而美好的曲线。那双交缠在哪吒精瘦腰际的腿也是一紧。  
哪吒无奈地笑了，托着敖丙臀部的手轻拍了一下，兀自调侃：“这下可足够了？”  
敖丙眼中泪盈盈的，不知是被羞出来的还是爽出来的生理性泪水。这水珠儿落在眼角桃色上霎是好看。

哪吒欺身向前叼住敖丙的喉结，软舌扫过，又轻轻啃噬。下身大开大合地进出，性器进出间粉红色的嫩肉翻卷挽留，带出滑腻汁水，点滴落在床榻上，悄缓蔓延开来，化开满室春色。  
“哪吒……唔……啊……”  
敖丙仰着头，口中话语被撞得支离破碎，再出口时便只剩下呜咽与惊呼。哪吒每一次都进得猛，一下下直直贯入内里最深处，穴内软肉被翻搅地淫水直流，每一次的进入都是一次天翻地覆，迎来的嫩肉被粗热的肉棒冲撞开，而后伴着湿滑体液缠绵而上。  
哪吒的手在他身上胡乱点火，身前两点茱萸也在哪吒又是舔舐又是揉弄的动作下起了反应，直直地立了起来。穴内软肉间的刺激一次强过一次，哪吒向来知道怎么让他在榻上求饶，这般强烈的快感随着哪吒越发猛烈且快速的贯入重叠在一起，滔天而起的情潮一波高过一波，让他难以招架。  
“哪吒，别……唔——！”  
生理性的泪水滚滚落下，哪吒在这时握上他早已挺立多时的性器上下撸动起来，快感前后夹击间他再难忍受，被这一波波的攻势弄得溃不成军，边哭边摇头。过于强烈的快感蔓延全身，小穴内的嫩肉紧缩着，以更主动的姿态缠上哪吒的性器。可他却再没力气抱住哪吒，那双长腿也轻微抽搐着，再难勾住哪吒的腰身。

“别哭啊，刚刚可是你主动点的火。”  
哪吒翻身把人压在身下，敖丙的下体已经湿得一塌糊涂，粉红嫩肉翻卷、淫腻汁水莹亮，性器上端的小口吞吐着流出白浊液体。  
他叹了口气，俯身轻吻去敖丙满脸的泪水，又低头看了看自己依旧硬挺的阳物，似是遗憾道：“可现在好像不是停下的时候。”  
敖丙微张着嘴，也不知想说什么，湛蓝色的眼中氤氲着还未散去的水汽，眼睫轻颤便化为泪水顺着眼角落下。

“等……啊！”  
炙热肉棒再次没入，直贯穴心，敖丙眼神微散，刚高潮过的身子敏感得紧，这一贯入便将他的惊呼都撞得粉碎，身子几乎从榻上弹起。他微弓着身子，双手甚至下意识抵住哪吒胸膛想将人推开。  
哪吒怎能让他如愿，一手抓住敖丙两个手腕拉过头顶，另一手直接抬起敖丙的腿高过肩膀，粗壮性器拔出后再次狠狠插入，进出狂放，恰如哪吒这人一般热烈直接。  
没顶的快感再次袭来，敖丙却再无任何力气，只能阖上双眼，将情事的主导权交由对方，任着哪吒将自己推向顶端。

他们在情欲的最高处忘情地接吻。

内里媚肉抽搐着，紧缩的力道挽留即将离开的炙热肉棒，淫糜水声中，哪吒再次撞入，埋在最深点低吼着释放。

-53-  
情事过后已是月上中天，敖家内院中已无人影。  
两人折腾得久了，敖丙已无甚力气，几乎要直接在榻上沉沉睡去。哪吒想把人抱去清理一番，敖丙却是累的不行，懒得动弹，哪吒好笑地在他额间印上一吻，轻声道：“不弄干净，你生病了怎么办？”  
这时候丫鬟几乎都睡了过去，为了这种事情把她们喊醒烧水估计敖丙能直接羞得无地自容。好在敖家家大业大，内院设有专用的温泉浴堂。哪吒用毯子把人裹了，打横抱起来，推开房门后低声哄着让敖丙给他指路。

敖龙岛名义上为一岛，实际上却像是个岛群，之间相隔距离并不远，以曲桥连接，平日里也方便行走。这一路上，敖丙强撑着睡意，埋在哪吒怀里，迷迷糊糊地给人指路。  
哪吒住的地方位于内院最西，经过那些七曲八折的白玉桥到达澡堂也得小半盏茶。  
夜风顺着宽广海面而来，带着海水的咸涩气息拂起二人衣摆。哪吒余毒清了个干净，下午又好好地休息过了，如今精神好得很，一路健步如飞。

澡堂内热气氤氲，白茫茫的水汽遍布每一个角落。  
敖丙本就累的不行，此时也只能趴在哪吒身上任着对方替自己清理。只是他这身子委实过于敏感了些，哪吒一碰就软了腰。哪吒扶之不及，虽及时拉住了敖丙，却来不及把人捞回怀里，反而因着敖丙摔下的动作跟着人一起倒向水中。

轰然一声巨响，两人砸在水中，激起巨大水花飞溅而开。  
温热的水没过头顶，哪吒抓着敖丙的手却未曾松开，他把人拉进怀里，精瘦有力的手臂桎梏住敖丙盈盈一握的细腰，护住人后，才带着敖丙破水而出。  
黑色的发被水沾湿，难得服顺地贴着脸颊皮肤垂落，发梢有水珠滴落，落在蜜色胸膛之上悄然滑下，没入池中。哪吒一把抹去脸上池水，连忙低头去看伏在他怀中的敖丙。  
敖丙软了腰，几乎在他怀里化成了一滩水。轻咳了几声，眼角被热气蒸出了浅淡的红色，两人身躯紧紧相贴，敖丙也只能仰着头，细细地喘着气，冰蓝色的长发沾了水，丝丝黏在敖丙身上。哪吒边带着人往池子边缘去边瞧他状况，确认怀中人无恙后才放下了心。  
敖丙身上的欢爱痕迹显眼，像是春日落下的瓣瓣桃花，落在因热气而发红的蝴蝶骨上，点点蔓延至水下，哪吒看了就是喉头一紧。

两人身体贴的极近，哪吒的身体变化敖丙自然能察觉。哪吒下面那物什又挺立了起来，带着炽热的情欲，如同一块烙铁烫的敖丙浑身都红透了。  
“哪吒……你……”  
敖丙忍不住惊呼。但此时浑身酸软已无甚力道，这话语软绵绵的，好似根羽毛轻飘飘扫过哪吒心尖儿，倒是让下面那小兄弟更精神了些。  
两人一时无话，哪吒也知分寸，下意识松开了些力道，他沉着声，因情欲而显得嘶哑的声音响起。  
“无碍，我忍得住，你让我抱抱，过会儿就好了。”  
敖丙微仰着头，薄唇翕动，也不知是想说些什么，但见他因睡意而涣散的目光微拢，似是下了什么决定。  
他耳尖红的不行，几欲滴血，轻咬住下唇，那双湛蓝色的眼清澈无比，哪吒登时心弦微动。

“我……”敖丙颤声开口，那红云已经漫上了脸颊，伴着眼角的桃花色煞是好看，“我帮你……”  
“敖丙你……”  
哪吒考虑到对方的身体状况，正想拒绝，却没想到敖丙完全不给他拒绝的机会，那双骨节分明、带着薄茧的甫一握住他，他便是浑身一颤，似是难以置信。  
敖丙于床事一向害羞内敛，可今晚他却破天荒地一再主动，虽让哪吒惊喜，但也让他疑惑万分。  
“你为什么……”  
哪吒正要开口问他，下体传来的一阵刺激却是让哪吒忍不住呼吸一沉，眼中墨色更甚，翻涌着暗色的火，情欲几乎要实质化，将一切都烧尽才罢休。  
滚烫的吐息擦过敖丙的肩头，哪吒低声笑着将下巴搁在他肩上。当哪吒看见敖丙坚定的神情是便已知晓，今日他阻止不了敖丙。  
敖丙是铁了心了。  
他闷声笑着，敖丙手心的薄茧擦过，这刺激过于清晰，哪吒忍不住倒吸了一口凉气，就这么心安理得地接受了敖丙的好意。  
敖丙动作生涩，却还是红着脸硬着头皮替他纾解，即使是在温热的水中，但手中的热度依旧让敖丙觉得灼手。  
“今天是怎么了？”  
哪吒眸色越发地沉了，连呼吸都忍不住急促了些。他虽没看敖丙，却也能想到怀中这人现今羞成什么模样了。但凡他想到敖丙现在在做什么，那股燥热便蔓延至全身。  
他盯着敖丙通红的耳根子，轻轻吹了口气。  
敖丙被刺激的几乎要直接跳起来，要不是哪吒抱得足够近，恐怕对方都能忘却身体的不适与疲惫直接跳上去。不过哪吒这属实玩得过了些，敖丙虽没能成功跳起来，但手下劲道蓦得重了些，疼得他忍不住龇牙咧嘴地倒抽一口气。  
“哪吒，你没事吧？”  
敖丙手下力道一松，下意识就想把人推开看看状况，却被哪吒抱得紧紧的，但闻耳畔吐息带着狭促笑意，“媳妇儿，有话好好说，你又何苦动为夫的命根子？”  
敖丙听了身体就是一僵。

“你还没回我呢。”哪吒轻笑着将手指插入敖丙发间，有一下没一下地梳理着，“今晚怎么了？”  
一时无话，敖丙只靠着哪吒的胸膛，继续默不作声地撸动着。哪吒见人迟迟没有反应，以手覆住敖丙的。  
敖丙微张着嘴，他了解哪吒，若是得不到想要的答案，今晚哪吒必然不会善罢甘休。  
“没什么。”敖丙伏在他肩头，低声回答。

随后耳畔传来一声轻悠喟叹。  
哪吒向来聪慧，略一思考也能猜到个大致，他拍了拍敖丙的背，轻声附在敖丙耳边，带着感慨笑意的声音便传入敖丙的耳中。  
“没事，我在。”

浓厚的思念再次爆发，所有不安惶恐都被哪吒的这句话安抚下来，从眼角滑落的泪水被哪吒一一轻柔吻去，舔舐去时还不忘轻叹一句“怪苦的”。  
澡堂中的温度因浓烈情欲迅速攀升，两人肢体再次交缠在一起，敖丙双手撑在池沿，灼热的吻密集落下，顺着蝴蝶骨、沿着脊椎一路没下。  
哪吒自后环抱着他，一手轻握住他挺立的阴茎助他纾解情欲，情浪的刺激顺着血液蔓延到每一寸肌骨，最后顺着尾椎一路而上，在头顶轰然炸开一片光陆离奇。敖丙像是再难承受，被压抑着的喘息与水流声混杂在一起，让哪吒几乎失去理智。  
哪吒低吼一声，直将敖丙抵在池子边沿处，后者这时已被情欲蒸地任哪吒为所欲为，身躯刚贴上池壁，身体便本能地拉出一个纤细的弧度，臀部挺翘，直将那个被情事蹂躏地泛红的小穴毫无防备地露在哪吒面前。  
但哪吒思及敖丙身子，也不敢冒进。炙热肉棒直插入敖丙两腿之间，他这时已被情欲烧红了眼，敖丙几近求欢的本能动作让他的呼吸越发沉重，性器深深地没入敖丙腿缝间，借以舒缓那股叫嚣着让他侵入肉穴的本能。  
他沉着眼抽插了数十次，直到白浊液体被射出才停了下来。

本想着好好清理一番，却没料到又在澡堂胡来了一番，敖丙早已累的睡了过去，哪吒只得认命的给人穿上衣物，敖丙睡的沉，这么折腾也只是迷迷糊糊的喊了声哪吒。  
酥酥软软的声音绵绵无力，让哪吒一阵好笑。  
把人团团裹紧了，哪吒复又把人抱起，大步流星地离开澡堂，顺着记忆中的方向回到了居所。

此时夜色深沉，一白衣人站在院门的灯笼下，暖黄色的烛光落在他肩头，倒是添了几分平易近人。只是这难得的柔和却在见到哪吒怀中抱着的、累到沉沉睡去的敖丙时，顷刻间化为万里冰霜。  
哪吒并不在意，迈着步子径直与敖广擦肩而过，更是不看敖广那难看到了极致的脸色。

屋内灯火亮起，哪吒旁若无人地将敖丙抱至床榻上，顶着敖广透过窗户传来的灼灼目光替人掖好被角，离开床榻边上时十分顺手地将正对着敖广的那扇窗给关了，随后才慢慢悠悠地走到院子里。  
青年傲然而立，眯着眼勾出一个笑：“敖家主深夜前来，所为何事？”


End file.
